


Terminemos con un apretón de manos

by Abriluno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abriluno, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación ya ha acabado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminemos con un apretón de manos

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad estaba pensando en una pareja OC que juego con alguien y he decidido no decir sus nombres.

Observó su mirada y escuchó con renuencia cada una de sus sentencias. Aquel siempre había tenido una visión colectiva de las cosas, donde realmente integraba a todos, incluso a él. Sentía desprecio de esos pensamientos ya que lo reducía al nivel de los demás en vez de que sintiera por él algo más que simple cariño; por ende, sólo le ofreció una dulce sonrisa y asintió sin preocuparse mucho de lo que el otro decía. Bastaba con contentarlo y luego haría lo que su corazón dictaba.

Su hogar... una ilusión, su vida se reducía a un beso poco fogoso por las noches y la espalda del que pensó se mantendría más cerca. Suspirar profundo cuando durmiera y levantarse para mirar por la ventana.

A ver si algo pasaba, a ver si la inquietud secreta aumentaba lo suficiente como para arrastrarlo fuera del albergue que el otro hubo preparado, ese mismo que cualquiera podría ocupar si él se alejaba. Porque así estaban las cosas, lo sabía sin que tuviesen que decírselo.


End file.
